


The other side

by Laet_lyre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Pre-Relationship, Spin Off, The Other Side - The Greatest Showman, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laet_lyre/pseuds/Laet_lyre
Summary: —Qué —se escandaliza.—¡No! Ni ahora, ni en un año, ni nunca —deja claro porque ¡sólo faltaba!—Y ni pienses en liarme para hacer otro disparate como este.Yahaba se encoge de hombros con parsimonia, sonriendo tranquilamente como si no estuviesen hablando de nada del otro jueves.—Quién sabe. A lo mejor de aquí a un año no tengo que obligarte.(IMPORTANTE: este fic es un spin off deRewrite the stars, por Janet Cab, un maravilloso IwaOi. No es estrictamente necesario leerlo para entender la historia, pero sí recomendable.)





	1. Chapter 1

Kyoutani respira hondo, agradecido por que la sala del club esté vacía y alejada del bullicio. La sangre aún le ruge en los tímpanos y el cuerpo le vibra, a pesar de que hace un rato que ha terminado el _show_. Es una sensación extraña. No es un temblor como cuando se machaca entrenando y sus músculos se rebelan, sino que parece como si cada una de sus células latiese con vida propia, pequeñas réplicas de la bomba de adrenalina que han armado entre todos y que ni un batallón de artificieros podría haber desactivado.

Ha estado bien. No va a reconocerlo ni muerto, y menos ante los de tercero, pero ha sido una pasada. Bailar y cantar –aunque fuese en diferido- delante de cientos de personas. Dejarlos con la boca abierta. Que sus conocidos se sintiesen orgullosos de él. Porque uno puede ser lo bastante independiente para no basar su autoestima en la aprobación ajena, pero no estaba nada mal llevarse una ovación y que la gente viese más allá de su fachada. Que a lo mejor no es el ser más puro y tierno de la creación, pero tampoco tiene culpa de que su careto sea intimidante por defecto y es injusto que lo etiqueten según sus pintas.

Sin embargo, aunque intente hacerse el loco al respecto, sabe que eso no es lo que más les ha impactado. A él incluido.

Su capitán y vicecapitán se habían dado un pico delante de todo dios como si nada.

No importa que eso sea lo que ocurre en la escena original ni lo escrupuloso, rozando la neurosis, que sea Oikawa. Cualquier persona habría asumido que se saltarían ese detalle. Pero no. Y todo el mundo se había vuelto loco, como si fuese lo más genial y maravilloso y llevasen media vida deseando que sucediese. Bueno. En el caso de Hanamaki, podía poner la mano en el fuego a que era así.

Lo más loco no es el beso en sí, sino la reacción posterior. O, más bien, la no reacción. Porque Oikawa no había acabado con un ojo a la virulé cortesía de Iwaizumi. Ni siquiera hubo un empujón o una mala cara. Podría convencerse de que eran unos actores de Óscar y dejarlo correr, pero si bien Oikawa era el señor de las apariencias, a Iwaizumi los cabreos y la exasperación se le notaban de lejos.

_O sea, que están juntos._

Es la única explicación razonable que le queda.

No es que le moleste lo que hagan o dejen de hacer. Lo que le escama un poco es la nueva dimensión que le da a la insinuación que habían hecho ambos acerca de Yahaba y él. Como si lo se lo planteasen en serio, no sólo como una broma tonta de las que hace cualquier grupo de adolescentes entre sí para estrechar lazos a base del escarnio mutuo.

Yahaba y él.

Juntos y revueltos.

Que él le ha engañado, para más inri.

_Por favor._

Él no es precisamente el que va dejando un rastro de babas cada vez que se cruza con una tía, así que incluso en el _muy improbable_ supuesto de que estuviesen liados era absurdo pensar que él… Se yergue al oír pasos y dirige la vista a la puerta cuando esta se abre.

—Oh. Así que estabas aquí.

Reacciona soltando apenas un gruñido. _Hablando del diablo,_ resopla con fastidio.

—Tranquilo, sólo vengo a cambiarme —dice Yahaba, tal vez notando su incomodidad, mientras se quita el gorro rematado con dos enormes cuernos, o antenas, o lo que sean.—A este paso voy a sacarle un ojo a alguien.

—¿Dices por accidente o porque es lo que piensas hacerle al próximo que te pregunte si pillas wi-fi con eso?

—En el segundo caso también será un accidente. O al menos es lo que diré si me llevan a juicio.

—Y que la gente aún crea que eres majo…

—Ya ves, lo que hace no tener una sonrisa de psicópata y saber vestir —lo repasa brevemente de arriba abajo.— Está bien que por una vez no parezcas salido de la zona chunga de Shibuya.

—Visto como una persona normal —protesta. Lo de la sonrisa es una causa perdida y no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto, pero que le pinche por no llevar trapitos de marca le toca la moral.

—Normal para un centro de menores —apostilla sin volverse a mirarlo.

—Niño pijo… —masculla. Yahaba no responde, pero sabe perfectamente que acaba de poner los ojos en blanco. Como si lo viera.—¿Te has visto hoy?

—Esto es un disfraz, yo gano al natural.

—Al natural —repite con sorna.

—¿Qué?

—Si tardas más de media hora en prepararte por las mañanas y usas más de dos productos para el pelo, no es natural, te pongas como te pongas.

Yahaba se gira por fin, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mosqueado e intrigado a partes iguales.

—Creo que nunca te había oído una frase tan larga —esboza una sonrisa, pequeña al principio, que se va ensanchando hasta formar un gesto burlón.—Lo de cantar te ha venido bien. Podemos organizar algo parecido el año que viene.

Kyoutani abre los ojos como platos, rojo hasta las orejas. Ha aguantado al Chiflado mayor del reino por dos años, y por lo visto ahora le toca cargar con el mindundi ese que pretende tomar el relevo como Chiflado 2.0.

—Sí, claro —dice en un hilo de voz.—Y si quieres nos morreamos también, no te jode.

—Pues mira.

_¿Eh?_

—Oye, los demás iban al _maid_ café que han montado unos de primero. ¿Qué tal si dejas lo de odiar al mundo para luego y te vienes?

_¿EH?_

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

—Que te vengas a tomar algo.

—No. Antes —resopla.—El beso.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te bese ahora?

—Qué —se escandaliza.—¡No! Ni ahora, ni en un año, ni nunca —deja claro porque ¡sólo faltaba!—Y ni pienses en liarme para hacer otro disparate como este.

Yahaba se encoge de hombros con parsimonia, sonriendo tranquilamente como si no estuviesen hablando de nada del otro jueves.

—Quién sabe. A lo mejor de aquí a un año no tengo que obligarte.

Y ya. Ahí queda todo porque en ese momento la aptitud verbal de Kyoutani decide cogerse la baja por estrés, y suerte tiene con que su cerebro entero no pille la jubilación anticipada. Porque tiene claro que Yahaba no está hablando de trajes cursis y cancioncitas. Claro meridiano.

Le gustaría que le diese asco. Que la idea lo traumatizase un poco más. Que su reacción natural cuando lo agarra del codo para arrastrarlo con un “venga, anda, no te mueres por socializar un poco” fuera darle un manotazo. Pero en su lugar tiene una mezcla de nerviosismo y expectación cosquilleándole en la boca del estómago, como si estuviese a punto de inscribirse en un curso de paracaidismo.

Es una locura.

Puede ser peligroso.

Y a lo mejor, tal vez, resulta que le gusta.

_Sólo a lo mejor._

_-.-.-_

_Right here, right now_

_I put the offer out_

_I don't want to chase you down_

_I know you see it_

_You run with me_

_And I can cut you free_

_Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in_

_So trade that typical for something colorful_

_And if it's crazy, live a little crazy_

_You can play it sensible, a king of conventional_

_Or you can risk it all and see_


	2. Chapter 2

_“If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town_

_Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns.”_

_“But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little_

_Just let me give you the freedom to dream_

_And it'll wake you up and cure your aching_

_Take your walls and start 'em breaking_

_Now that's a deal that seems worth taking_

_But I guess I'll leave that up to you”_

-.-.-

Se da todo el asco. Cuando está a solas en su cuarto y se descubre a sí mismo con una sonrisa idiotizada releyendo los últimos mensajes del día. Sabe que es el principio del fin cuando va a las quedadas con sus antiguos _senpai_ sin oponer —demasiada— resistencia y no le recorre un escalofrío de repulsión al ver las miraditas que se traen Oikawa e Iwaizumi. Si se parase a pensarlo —lo cual no hará porque quiere conservar el poco de dignidad y salud mental que aún le quedan, _muchas gracias_ —, quizás podría reconocerse a sí mismo en esos gestos.

Lo que sí asume, no sin cierto reparo, es que hace tiempo que pasó el punto de no retorno, ese en el que aún podía engañarse diciéndose que sólo lo tolera porque no le queda otra. Que, aunque suene absurdo, disparatado y _ridículo_ , ese niño bien estirado y petulante es una compañía divertida. Detrás de su peinado relamido y la cara de no haber roto un plato, Yahaba tiene una lengua muy larga y el temperamento de un trol cavernario, y el contraste es entretenido de ver.

Siempre que uno no sea el blanco.

Sus favoritos son los rebotes que se pilla cada vez que se cruza con el armador del Shiratorizawa, el flacucho con pelos —y aires— de divo. En esos encuentros ambos mutan y sacan toda la bilis que llevan dentro en forma de pullas que, hay que reconocérselo, son ingeniosas. Después de esos roces Yahaba pasa varios días ladrando órdenes y rajando durante horas después de los entrenamientos. Siempre con él, porque de alguna forma le habían encasquetado el puesto de vicecapitán y el cargo conllevaba una serie de responsabilidades: llegar puntual a las prácticas, quedarse a cerrar, ser un apoyo para sus _kouhai_ , procurar que a su capitán no se le fuese la olla y cometiese un homicidio múltiple… Lo típico. Todo es tan normal, o todo lo normal que puede ser entre ellos, que se permite barrer lo sucedido el último día del curso anterior al rincón de su mente donde las cosas parecen menos trascendentales, más lejanas e inofensivas.

Ese día se le ocurre que tal vez no debería haberlo hecho.

Es domingo. Vuelve de comprar un nuevo par de rodilleras, caminando sin prisa bajo la lluvia, amparado por el paraguas de Pusheen que Oikawa le regaló de coña cuando estaba en primero y que jamás admitirá que le encanta. Y lo ve. Está en la siguiente esquina, agachado de cara a la pared, usando su chaqueta para tapar algo, aparentemente ajeno al aguacero. Debería serle imposible reconocerlo por cosas como el ancho de sus hombros o la curva de su cuello, pero lo hace. Se siente un poco traicionado por su cerebro. Casi tanto como cuando sus pies lo llevan hasta él. Se detiene a su lado, lo bastante cerca como para taparlo con el paraguas.

—Eh —dice, sonriendo internamente cuando Yahaba se sobresalta.

—Ah, eres tú —lo mira de reojo antes de volver a centrar su atención en lo que quiera que esconde bajo su cazadora.—Por un momento pensé que el pandillero más hortera del barrio venía a atracarme.

—Te ahogaría ahora mismo, pero paso de ser capitán —masculla.—¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿Buscar los tornillos que te faltan?

Yahaba suelta una risa desganada que es casi un bufido. Kyoutani arquea las cejas ante la falta de réplicas mordaces y se inclina un poco para intentar mirar bajo la tela. Yahaba la levanta un poco para dejarle ver el tembloroso revoltijo de pelo marrón. Un perro. Un cachorrillo de raza indeterminada aovillado intentando conservar el calor.

—Se había caído al canal de drenaje —habla por fin el armador.—Lo saqué antes de que se lo llevase el agua. No puedo dejarlo aquí… pero tampoco puedo llevarlo a casa — añade con la voz tan rota que dolía oírlo.

Kyoutani tuerce el gesto. Va a sugerirle que intente que lo acojan en la perrera, pero entonces se fija en que tiene las mejillas húmedas, y no sólo a causa de la lluvia. No va a valerle una vaga promesa de un desconocido diciendo que “harán lo que puedan” aunque claramente están ya saturados, y no se lo piensa.

—Yo puedo cuidarlo.

Yahaba se gira hacia él con ojos enormes y brillantes, y Kyoutani se queda hueco, hecho de azúcar y sentimientos impropios. Tiene la sensación de que la lluvia podría disolverlo y arrastrarlo por la alcantarilla.

—¿Lo harías?

—Sí, eh… —carraspea.—Tuvimos un perro hace años, al viejo le gustan los animales, así que no creo que le importe.

—¿De verdad? _¡Graciasgraciasgracias!_ —envuelve al cachorro en la cazadora seca que le tiende Kyoutani y lo coge en brazos.

—No esperaba que fueses tan… sensiblero —comenta con una media sonrisa mientras caminan hacia su casa.—¿Te estás ablandando?

Yahaba suelta una carcajada y choca su hombro con el suyo.

—Dijo el hombre del paraguas de gatitos cursis.

—Si te supone un problema puedes andar bajo la lluvia y morir de una pulmonía —gruñe.

—Ajá. Tomo nota.

—Y ni sueñes con parasitarme la ropa.

—Jamás se me ocurriría.

Por supuesto es una trola como un castillo, porque nada más abrirle la puerta de su apartamento Yahaba deja al perro en sus manos y se va directo a rebuscar en su armario entre quejas sobre su sentido del gusto. _Esnob de los huevos…_ masculla mientras se afana en llenar la bañera con agua caliente y jabón. Espera a que el nivel suba al menos un palmo antes de cerrar el grifo y sumerge al cachorro con delicadeza. El animalillo se revuelve y gimotea, pero el calor y las caricias acaban por calmarlo, y termina lamiéndole la mano y chapoteando feliz. Probablemente sea una mezcla de a saber cuántas razas, pero es bastante mono y, a fin de cuentas, Kyoutani tiene demasiada alergia a los pijos que presumen del pedigrí de sus chuchos como para ir a convertirse en uno de ellos.

—Anda, sabes sonreír como un ser humano normal.

Y hasta allí llega el momento de paz.

—Qué sabrás tú de normalidad —escupe, con más exasperación que acritud.

—¿Estás reconociendo que soy un ser excepcional?—se arrodilla a su lado, apoyado en la bañera, sonriendo con una candidez que debería ser ilegal en un tiparraco como él.

—Excepcionalmente cargante, sí.

Kyoutani logra mirarlo durante tres segundos enteros antes de volver la vista al cachorro, porque Yahaba tiene el pelo húmedo y hecho un desastre y lleva una de sus sudaderas más amplias, la negra con el logo de _Ace of Spades_ , que deja parcialmente a la vista sus clavículas, y eso hace que algo se le remueva en el pecho. Se obliga a ignorar su presencia, y lo consigue durante un rato, mientras enjabona y aclara al cachorro hasta que su pelaje queda sedoso y limpio. Entonces se gira para buscar una toalla y ve que Yahaba ya ha cogido una.

—¿Puedo?—pregunta. Kyoutani le tiende al perro con un asentimiento seco. El cachorro muerde la toalla y tironea para arrancársela de las manos, con más ganas de jugar que de cooperar.—Pero serás bicho —hace un mohín.—Está claro a quién has salido.

Kyoutani esboza una sonrisa perezosa mientras vacía la bañera y limpia los restos de mugre.

—Le habrás pegado tus malas pulgas.

Yahaba le saca la lengua, pero no le replica. Para qué. Ambos saben que tiene la dulzura de un cesto de limones, e intentar negarlo sería una flagrante mentira. Kyoutani se lava las manos, mirándolo de reojo. Está tan concentrado batallando con el cachorro, murmurando algo como “voy a llamarte Loki, pequeña sabandija”, que se permite observarlo.

Es estéticamente agradable, eso es innegable. No tiene las espaldas tan anchas ni los brazos tan trabajados como él, pero es bastante más fuerte de lo que aparenta. Es esbelto y elegante, desde el trazo de su mandíbula a sus pestañas espesas, la solidez de sus hombros y el modo en que el pelo le resbala por la frente cuando no lleva una tonelada de potingues. También tiene unas manos finas e impecables, porque comparte la misma obsesión casi psicótica que tienen la mayoría de los armadores sobre el cuidado manual. Se pregunta si es algo que se desarrolla por ser armador o si precisamente ser un maníaco es un requisito indispensable para ocupar el puesto. El antiguo armador de tercer año del Karasuno parecía un tipo relativamente normal, hasta que se ponía con aquel rollito de animadora cuando alguien de su equipo hacía un saque o empezaba a gritar como un lunático, y Kyoutani _casi_ daba gracias de tener a Oikawa en su lugar, porque al menos en los partidos no daba vergüenza ajena. No tanta.

Yahaba puede tener sus taras, pero es un cambio a mejor, a pesar de lo que él crea cuando tiene un arranque de inseguridad por no estar a la altura de su predecesor. Y les toca a Watari y Kyoutani comerse sus lloriqueos y recordarle —con más o menos diplomacia— que es ridículo que intente convertirse en un calco de Oikawa, que él tiene su propia personalidad —igual de horrible, pero de un modo distinto— y su propia forma de jugar, y forzarse a ser algo que no es sólo va a llevarlos al desastre.

_—Es como si yo quisiera ser Iwaizumi, joder._

_—Tienes razón, es ridículo. Iwaizumi tiene cerebro._

Es un niño malcriado y desquiciante con respuesta para todo. Pero de todos modos Kyoutani brega con él no sólo por obligación, sino porque han llegado a un entendimiento en el que las pullas cargan más gracia que ofensa y puede que hasta se caigan bien. Y porque le da el privilegio de disfrutar de esa tranquilidad que le da contemplarlo cuando se quita la careta, cómodo y natural, en esos ratos en que cree que nadie lo ve.

—¿Vas a besarme de una vez o piensas seguir mirándome hasta que me desgaste?

O no.

A Kyoutani se le enreda la lengua, colorado como un semáforo.

—No es… Yo no… ¿Te crees que…?—farfulla.

—Hablo en serio, Kentarou —dice con calma, y el efecto es devastador. Puede que esté sentado en el suelo de un baño con ropa demasiado grande y el cabello alborotado, pero la forma en que le habla y lo mira y _pronuncia su nombre_ hace que Kyoutani se sienta más amedrentado que cuando lo estampó contra la pared.—Sé que te gusto, y creo que no es mucho pedir que lo reconozcas y dejes de tratarme como si fuese radiactivo.

A Kyoutani se le quedan las manos frías, la garganta seca y la mente en blanco. En otra ocasión tendría mil réplicas para mandarlos a paseo a él y a su ego, pero hay algo en su tono, un fondo de cansancio y anhelo que lo golpea como un guantazo de realidad. Todo ese tiempo tomándose a coña sus flirteos, replicando con acidez y sarcasmo para guardar las distancias, no estaba conservando su dignidad: estaba comportándose como un perfecto imbécil.

Yahaba le ha echado narices y toneladas de paciencia todos esos meses, tirándole los trastos y haciendo como si no pasara nada cuando Kyoutani le devuelve un gruñido o se ríe en su cara. Así que hunde una mano en las hebras de cabello castaño y lo atrae hacia sí para besarlo. Todas las dudas de si lo hace bien o si tiene los labios demasiado secos y las manos muy ásperas mueren en cuanto Yahaba lo rodea con los brazos, pegándose a él con una especie de ronroneo satisfecho.

—¿Ves? No era tan complicado —murmura a milímetros de sus labios, haciéndole cosquillas con el aliento.

—Esta no es precisamente la parte complicada.

—¿Ah, no?—Yahaba le acaricia la mejilla. Kyoutani se pregunta qué ve cuando lo mira. Qué hay en él para que se sonroje y lo contemple con esa reverencia. Le gusta saber que puede causarle ese efecto.

—Te veo muy confiado.

—Me gustas, y confío en mi sentido del gusto.

El cachorro gimotea, reclamando su atención. Kyoutani se lo agradece en silencio, porque no está en condiciones de hacer nada más que boquear como un pez.

Lo ha dicho.

En voz alta.

Es real, sin trampa ni cartón. Yahaba puede ser muchas cosas, pero no un mentiroso, y de repente todo parece tan sencillo de hacer como de decir. Ellos son ellos, con su camaradería y su terquedad, sus broncas y su apoyo mutuo, el sarcasmo y las risas, y a lo mejor es como tiene que ser. A lo mejor no tienen que convertirse en un par de cursis que se llaman “cariño” y juegan al “cuelga tú” para tener una relación _de verdad_. A lo mejor basta con una palmada en la espalda para demostrar lo mucho que se importan y que están ahí _para lo que sea_.

A lo mejor es lo que llevan haciendo todo ese tiempo.

Carraspea.

—Habrá que ponerle un nombre —señala con un gesto al perro.

El armador le dedica una brillante sonrisa.

—¿Vas a quedártelo?

 _¿Te quedas conmigo?_ , lee en sus ojos. Kyoutani esboza una media sonrisa.

—Qué remedio.

-.-.-

_So if you do like I do_

_So if you do like me_

_Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key_

_Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly_

_We're going to the other side_

_(The other side – The greatest showman)_


End file.
